Hearth's Warming Eve: A Hetalia Version
by Fictional-chan
Summary: Join Fem! America, England, France, Italy, Canada, Prussia and more as Spain narrates the story of how the tribes ( countries WHATEVER) came to be! AU. Christmas Special. ( ABANDONED )
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to a new story everyone! This one is my version of the MLP: FiM episode: Hearth's Warming Eve. Here is the cast:  
Fem! France: Rarity/ Princess Platinum  
Fem! England: Twilight Sparkle/ Clover the Clever  
Fem! Italy: Pinkie Pie/ Chancellor Puddinghead  
Fem! America: Applejack/ Smart Cookie  
Fem! Prussia: Rainbow Dash/ Commander Hurricane  
Fem! Canada: Fluttershy/ Private Pansy  
Spain: Spike

LOL I HAD to make Spain Spike HAHAHAHA!  
Spain: -_- It's okay I guess….  
Good! Let's get it on then!  
.

*

A train's high- pitch whistle could be heard as a train chugged along its tracks. England stuck her head out of the car window, sending her pigtails to flow effortlessly in the wind. "We're getting closer!" she said excitedly. "I can hardly wait!" Prussia exclaimed then turning her head to the girl next to her. "What about you birdie?" "I-I'm so excited. I-I feel like shouting!" Canada stuck her head out of the window and softly said, "Woo-hoo!" "Woo-hoo! Canterlot here we come!" America said excitedly. France flipped her hair. "Oh I do hope I look festive enough." She added checking her make-up. "Oh! There it is! Canterlot!" Italy yelled out the window of the train car and pointing with her finger. Everyone 'oooh'ed as they stared towards Canterlot.

Getting out of the train car and heading towards the theater, everyone started to chat. "Oh. Isn't Canterlot just beautiful this time of year?" England asked and everyone nodded. "Yeah. I just wish it was this awesome all year. Not that it's more awesome than me." Prussia gloated. "There's so much to look at! My eyes are gonna pop outta my head dude!" America exclaimed excitedly whipping her head around gazing at all the lights. Everyone laughed for a while until England came up with an idea. "How about to pass the time, we play 'I spy with my little eye'? I'll go first!" England peered around looking for something to 'spy'. "I spy and eight-foot candy cane!" England said. "I spy a snowman!" Prussia said pointing. "I spy someone eating a plate of pasta.." Italy rushed into a store and everyone heard a cash register ring. She came back out with a plate heaping with pasta. "..and it's me!" She said munching on it happily. Again, everyone laughed until they got to the theater.

~LE TIME SKIP~

Inside the theater you could hear people chattering loudly in anticipation for the play. You could also hear an orchestra warming up. England peered out at the audience through the curtains that were opened slightly.

"I can't believe that the Princess chose us to put on the most important play of the season! Do you all know what an HONOR this is for all of us?" England clasped her hands together and looked at all her friends getting into their costumes.

"Oh I wish she hadn't 'honored' me quite as much… I can't go onstage. I don't want everyone staring at me!" Canada yelped out as she hid behind a crate and flung her arms to cover her head before getting pulled out by France. "Canada, darling, there is nothing to be scared of!" She said confidently and flipping open her fan. "N-no?" Canada looked up with a teensy bit of fear in her eyes. "Of course not! All across Europe people are putting on their own pageant for Hearth's Warming Eve. It's tradition." She replied fanning herself still. Canada had a little hope in her eyes now. "So, you're saying that since everyone is putting on their own plays that they'll be too busy to come to ours?" She looked up at France hopeful that she would say yes. "W-well… no. We're in the Canterlot pageant. It's only the BIGGEST, most important production in all of the world! A lot of people will come to see our play." France said with a small smile. "A lot?" Canada's hope was dashed.

"Hundreds."  
"Hundreds?"

France gasped and then squealed. "Maybe even THOUSANDS!" Canada yelped at the idea of THOUSANDS of people watching her. A cold wind filled the room sending France's perfectly styled hair into ruins. "MY HAIR! America, close the window now!" France said as she desperately attempted to re-style her hair.

America sighed and walked over the open window. Beside the window was the albino dressed in her costume, posing in a mirror. "Ahhh! Pru-ss-ia! Pru-ss-ia! Aaah! Thank you. Thank you." Prussia imitated the audiences' cheers. Leaning against the wall was America glaring at Prussia. "It's a play reenacting the founding of the tribes. Not the Prussia show." America said more than slightly annoyed. "It SHOULD be ze awesome me's show! I'm the star!" Whilst America and Prussia squabbled, England was dealing with Canada hiding in a crate. "C-Canada! You've GOT to come out of that crate!" England was pulling on one of her pigtails. "No!" Canada yelped. "Curtain in two minutes, chicas." Spain announced. Italy walked over and pushed England out of the way causing her to fall on her bottom. "Let the pro handle this." "ITALY!" England screamed annoyed. Italy tried to pull Canada out by grabbing her pigtail and putting her foot on the side of the crate.

Before she could pull Canada out, the wind from outside grew colder. France had just finished re-grooming her hair a when it blew her hair out of order again. "MY HAIR!" Italy shivered from the cold front inside.

Prussia and America were still arguing. "The play is about harmony and friendship! NOT YOU PRUSSIA!"

"Is TO!"  
"IS NOT!"  
"IS TO!"

"SHUT THE WINDOW !" everyone else in the room screamed, making the two girls wince and shut it immediately before anything harmful to their bodies could happen. Spain sighed and stepped out onto the stage as the lights in the theater dimmed and the 6 girls took their places.

Music started and all talking in the theater ceased.

"Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of the princess, and before the people discovered our land where we are today, people didn't know harmony. It was a strange and dark time. A time where people were torn apart by, hatred!"

*  
.

A/N: So yeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh anywho, this is the first chapter in the 3 or 2 part story. And I'm awfully sorry I stopped it here but it leaves more to the imagination ( unless you have watched it before )  
Anyway this is just the start of all my Christmas fics! –and I apologize for ANY spelling mistakes-  
~SuperFluffyPony-chan :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back to the uh…. Um…..  
Spain: Hearth's Warming Eve?  
A/N: I KNEW THAT GOSH.  
Spain: : I why do I even care?!  
A/N: Because I wuv you? –huggle-  
Spain: -sigh- -_-

*

Spain sighed and stepped out onto the stage as the lights in the theater dimmed and the 6 girls took their places.

Music started and all talking in the theater ceased.

"Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of the princess, and before the people discovered our land where we are today, people didn't know harmony. It was a strange and dark time. A time where people were torn apart by, hatred!"

The audience gasps and Spain whispers to them. 

"I know. Can you believe it?" He clears his throat and continues, "During this frightful age, each of the three tribes – the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth countries – cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather. But they demanded something in return. Food that could only be grown by the Earth countries."

The audience begins to whisper to each other again until the 6 girls appear onstage.

Up in the air was Prussia and Canada portraying the Pegasi, on a ledge was France and England as the unicorns and on the earth was America and Italy as the Earth countries.

Spain gestured to all 6. "The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? 'Twas a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace."

France, Italy and Prussia argued over who was hogging the food as the wind around them grew bigger and fiercer and colder.

"The normally industrious Earth ponies were unable to farm their land." America plucked an ear of corn and smiled happily until it dissipated in her hands, forcing her to weep loudly and the wind blow it out of her open palms.

"The Earth ponies were freezing. The home of the Pegasi fared no better. The Pegasi were hungry. And the unicorns were freezing _and_ hungry. Even the unicorns' magic was powerless against the storm. Each tribe blamed the others for their suffering, and the angrier everybody grew, the worse the blizzard became. And so it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard."

"Each tribe sent their leaders." France stepped out with a purple silk dress on and a platinum crown upon her perfectly styled hair. A fanfare from her tribe began.

"Daughter of the unicorn king, Princess Platinum."

Another fanfare as Prussia flew out with a gladiator helmet and armor on.  
"Ruler of the Pegasi, Commander Hurricane. And lastly..."

A fanfare of kazoos began as well as Italy pranced out with a hat with faux pudding on it.  
"...leader of the Earth ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead."

All 3 leaders took of their hats (or helmets/crowns ) and placed both hands on either side of them.  
"Perhaps the three tribes could finally settle their differences, and agree on a way to get through this disaster."

Well, Spain's prediction was wrong. All that happened was the three of them arguing.

"All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food!" Prussia began followed by fellow pegasi agreeing with her statement.

"_Us_?! We're not hogging all the food, _you_ are! Oh, wait. You're right. It's us. Well, it's only 'cause you mean old Pegasusususes are making it _snow like crazy_!" Italy argued back with her tribe agreeing also.

"For the hundredth time, it's not us! We're not making it snow! It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic!" Prussia retorted accusing France now who was checking her make-up in a portable mirror before snapping it shut and gasping dramatically upon hearing the accusation.

"How _dare_ you! Unlike you Pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! H-m-ph!" France replied with her nose in the air followed by the unicorns from her tribe 'hmph'ing as well.

Italy placed her head in her palms and toyed with her ponytail. "Well, if you non-Earths aren't gonna stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all, then I'm just plum out of ideas."

Prussia glared at her angrily and rolled her eyes, "What a shocker. An Earth country with no ideas."

"Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults!" France begged.

"You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness!" That was the LAST straw for her.

"_I beg your pardon_?! I am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way!" France replied heading towards the door and followed by the two other flustered nations.

"Well, I'm leaving first!" Prussia stated.  
"No, _I'm_ first!" Italy retorted back.  
They all three began arguing again.

"And the blizzard raged on." Spain said as ghost-like horses circled the skies in a gust of frozen winds.

A/N: Shorter than the last but ah well. 


End file.
